galapygosfandomcom-20200214-history
White City
'''White City '''is the capitol city of Corgana, one of the oldest human cities in the entire south, and a world center of trade and politics. Thousands of ships pass through its harbors every day, loading and unloading goods bound for a dozen far-off lands. It is here that the King of Corgana rules from the mighty Ivory Palace. Notable Features White City is a seaside metropolis named for its Stone District. The original architecture of this district, mined and fashioned by the first Corganans over 1,000 years pre-Common Age, is constructed of a distinctive white stone found on the bluffs just west of the harbor. To this day, this stone has yet to be found in such a large amount anywhere else in the world. Amulets and totems fashioned of “whitestone” are common souvenirs of visitors to the city. The Seaport District commonly plays host to extravagant vacationers, typically nobles from other nations, in one of its many over-the-top and expensive inns. The Capital District, the capstone of power in White City, is home to the seat of the King and his court. The Ivory Towers, known locally as “the teeth” or “the jaws,” house the King's family. Two great gates, the North and West Gates, lead to the Lordly Highways and the rest of West Corgana. Temple Hill College, the world's largest academic institute, can be found on the hill of the same name in the Academic District in southwestern White City. Here, thousands of scholars gather to perform research and debate the great scholarly issues of the day. The College houses thousands of mundane and magical artifacts in its library, such as the Codex Seraphinus. Demographics White City is the city that gave rise to the term 'melting pot.' Every civilized race can find a home here. Elves and dwarves are common, either settling in the city or trading with the locals with exotic wares. As a result, a large concentration of half-elves also reside in the capitol. Goblins are extremely populous in White City, perhaps moreso than in any other human settlement. The Goblin Market is a humongous and famous bazaar located on the city's east side, where thousands of goblins swamp the streets each day peddling their wares and wheeling and dealing with unsuspecting tourists. The goblin residential ward, nicknamed the White Warren, is home to tens of thousands of them and is often cited as a blight by nobles who live in the vicinity of the district. In 1399 OCA a great fire nearly destroyed the White Warren but it was rebuilt nearly as quickly as it burned down. A notable grippli district is located nearby and the two often intermingle. Near the city's east side a large amount of immigrants from Hollowdark make their home, including large numbers of Wolf-Kin and tengu. They often find work at the ports of the city and it is a common stereotype to assume any wolf or tengu living in the city is a dock worker. Notable Personalities *Roman d'Argon - a famous semi-retired adventurer, he owns a sword school in the city. *Jonah Temple - a prominent history scholar and former explorer who teaches at Temple Hill College. *Rodrick XIII - the current king of Corgana, one of the most powerful political figures in the world. See Also *Corgana *Mageport Category:Cities